


Frozen Flakes of Beauty

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an ambitious scientist is forced into a conversation about snow by his kindhearted assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Flakes of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, my Snowpremacy prompt fill. Tried to do something else than the usual holiday malarkey and sweetness while keeping the sweetness, hope you enjoy, dear prompter. ;)
> 
> My prompts were: snowball fight, blanket fort, first kiss

Matthew hummed the melody of an old nursery rhyme. It was the only melody he remembered of all the songs his mother had sung —for need of a better word— to him. He didn’t even remember the words of the songs and rhymes, but he didn’t mind. Remembering nursery rhymes and their words would only waste precious memory capacity.

But this one melody helped him concentrate while brazing and welding together the tools that would eventually lead him to world domination. Oh yes, not long now and those fools would snivel and whimper on the ground at his feet.

Matthew put the soldering gun down and pushed his goggles from his eyes onto his head, tousling his hair up even more. He carefully lifted the bronze item he had been working on. The long gun with bronze spirals along the top of its barrel shimmered in the warm light of the torches. „Now there’s only the diamond missing and you’ll be the most effective death ray any mad scientist could dream off.“

He brushed his fingers over the smooth metal, purring at the feeling of ultimate power the weapon gave him. Nothing would be able to stop him, nothing. _Nothing._

The laughter started as a silent cackle, but soon soared up to a crescendo that only a mad scientist was capable of. Too soon, though, his blissful state was disrupted by the clatter of metal on cobble stones and a timid voice that called, „Master?“

Matthew sighed and let the death ray sink down before he turned to the man he had adopted as his assistant. Hardly a day passed in which Matthew wondered what had led him to take that boy in and repair his battered legs.

It couldn’t be guilt. Sure, it had been his first attempt of a death ray that had collapsed that house onto the boy, but no future world ruler and self-respecting mad scientist allowed for such petty things as _misplaced guilt_ to foil their plans.

Maybe it were those blond locks that had led him to put together a makeshift stretcher that transported the boy straight to Matthew’s laboratory.

„Have you finished another death ray, Master?“

Matthew sighed and nodded. „Yes, Dominic.“ He turned around and softly put the precious weapon onto the piece of red velvet. He reached for the diamond that had fuelled all of his death rays and gently pushed it into the hole above the handle.

He heard Dominic draw a deep breath and wondered how to stop his assistant from launching into another lecture about how he should bring good to the world and give up on his goals of world domination.

„But it’s Christmas, Master,“ Dominic just stated.

„Even more reasons to finish this new death ray _fast_ ,“ Matthew murmured to himself.

He heard Dominic’s metal feet scratch over the floor as the boy shifted and glanced behind himself. Those legs were his true masterpiece if he was honest to himself. Made of a combination of bronze and hard metals and with two joints each leg, the two pairs were slender and reminded him of the elegant praying mantis.

„I heard about snow,“ Dominic continued. Matthew turned around to look at him. That was not what he had expected to hear. „I’d like to see snow some time.“

„It’s just frozen rain,“ Matthew replied. He glanced at the death ray that lay on its red velvet, glistening in the light. He reached behind himself to stroke the weapon with one hand. Why was he having conversations about stupid weather?

Dominic shook his head. „No, that’s hail. Snow is made of flakes of beauty.“

Matthew sighed deeply and turned back to the beautiful weapon on his work desk. „I shouldn’t have let you into the fictional part of my library,“ he grunted.

„I found a diagram of snow flakes in your science books,“ Dominic stated. „ _On the Volatility of Climate and Weather_ , it was.“

„I shouldn’t have fixed your legs, but your mind,“ Matthew stated. He didn’t expect any intellectually stimulating conversations with Dominic, but being told about snow's beauty was a new low.

As he started to clean away his tools, Matthew heard the metal feet scraping over stone as Dominic sidled away. He stared down at his hand, stroking over the beauty of his death ray.

He sighed, reached for his soldering gun and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

 

Matthew walked through the corridors of his laboratory, the death ray held tightly in his hand. He pushed the door to Dominic’s room open.

„Gone,“ Matthew growled when he found it empty. „ **DOMINIC!** “ he screamed into the corridor, but received no answer.

„Just why am I bothering with him?“ Matthew grumbled while rushing through the corridors and pushing every door open. „It can’t just be those blond locks and stupid grin. Should take off those legs and see how he fares without _me_.“

He opened the last door of the corridor — empty.

„ **DOMINIC!** “ he shouted again as he rushed back and descended the stairs into the basement. „I took him in, gave him feet; I give him a home and feed him; I teach him and what do I get? Nothing but trouble.“

Matthew stopped once he had descended the staircase. The torches were lit, which meant Dominic had to be down here somewhere. Matthew sighed.

„Have you built that stupid blanket fort again?“ he asked.

„Go away,“ a small voice came from left of the room.

Matthew turned towards the sound and sighed again. Just how Dominic managed to find the blankets and pillows that Matthew hid time and time again was a mystery.

„I’ve told you before, such a petty construction will do nothing to protect you.“

„I know. Now go away.“

Matthew stopped in front of the construction of chairs, pillows and blankets. He stared down and waited. No Dominic crawled out from beneath.

„Stop playing silly games and come outside, Dominic.“

„No.“

Matthew emitted a short, mangled shout of frustration before sinking to his knees and crawling beneath the blankets.

„You’re missing the test run,“ Matthew stated as he sat down cross-legged in front of Dominic. He reached for a pillow and shifted until he was sitting on it.

Dominic stared at him, his four legs and two arms crossed.

„I don’t want to test yet another death ray. Not today. “

„Listen, boy…“

„I’m not a boy,“ Dominic hissed. Matthew frowned. Dominic had never dared talking back like this. Especially not when Matthew was holding one of his inventions in his hand. „You know we’ve got the same age and yet you’re only ever condescending. You call me assistant and yet you tell me each day how stupid you deem me.“

„I can’t help being brilliant,“ Matthew huffed.

Dominic snorted and shook his head. „You might be brilliant, but you’re an idiot.“

„Dominic, I’m losing my patience with you.“

„I don’t care. I don’t want to witness you playing with another toy. Why should I follow you outside?“

Matthew looked down at the weapon in his lap and stroked over it’s surface. „Because you’re the only one who understands my brilliance,“ he admitted without looking up.

 

Matthew pushed the door of his laboratory open and stepped out into the night. Palm trees lined the dirt trail to the building that he had purchased a few years ago. The sea was heard coming from behind the house.

The palm trees closest to Matthew’s laboratory however where scorched and burnt and patches of glass were visible in the sand. Matthew smiled. Oh yes, his constructions always were able to wreak havoc, sometimes less controllable than planned.

He looked around at Dominic, grinning widely. „Come on. If you want to be a proper assistant, you need to show more enthusiasm.“

Dominic sighed and followed Matthew. „You’ll just burn down one more of those poor, innocent palms.“

„Just wait and see,“ Matthew grinned. He pointed his weapon at the sky and pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot upwards, exploding above them into a dandelion clock of sparks.

„That is new,“ Dominic muttered. Matthew noticed his feet tapping against the ground, almost dancing back and forth. Dominic looked at Matthew who just grinned his widest grin. „You know I hate it when you grin like this,“ Dominic whispered and tiptoed backwards. „It’s unsettling.“

Matthew shrugged and looked up into the sky. White dots fell down, dancing in the mild breeze. He heard Dominic’s gasp and squinted at his assistant.

Dominic was gaping into the sky, his four feet positively tap dancing on the spot. „You made it snow!“

„It’s simple,“ Matthew replied. „Basic chemistry.“

„You made it snow!“

„I know. Even you could have built…“

„You made it snow for me!“

Matthew looked back up into the sky and the snow that was falling in big flakes. „I’m just trying to find short cuts to my imminent world domination.“

He heard giggling from behind and turned around to face Dominic. He didn’t see his assistant because something hard collided with his forehead. Matthew stumbled and lifted his hand to wipe the remnants of snow away.

„You little brat,“ Matthew growled as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. He tucked the gun under his arm and bent down to grab two handfuls of snow. He pressed the snow together and straightened again, ready to toss the ball. Before he could take aim, though, another ball connected with his shoulder. Matthew stumbled backwards, only barely managing to stop his modified death ray from falling.

Laughter and the clatter of metal feet scurried away from him. Matthew swivelled around and threw his snowball, but Dominic dodged while running from Matthew.

„You can’t escape me!“ Matthew shouted and lifted his gun. He flicked the switch on the side of the barrel and pointed it at the ground in front of Dominic. Matthew pulled the trigger and the beam of light shot towards the ground. The snow on the ground froze just before Dominic sat one of his feet down.

Dominic slipped, trying to find secure footing with any of his feet. The metal of them kept slipping, though, and he was caught in a dance of lost balance and despair. Matthew laughed and collected snow to create a snowball bigger than before.

„Are you sorry?“ he asked as he lifted the arm with the snowball.

„No!“ Dominic shouted, still trying to find a safe position for his feet.

„So be it,“ Matthew growled and threw the snowball. It hit Dominic’s shoulder, sending him stumbling backwards. Matthew didn’t even wait until Dominic’s bum had hit the ground. He pounced onto his assistant and grabbed another handful of snow.

Amidst screeching and flailing limbs, Matthew rubbed the snow into Dominic’s face. „Are you sorry yet?“

„No!“ Dominic screamed and tossed some snow into Matthew’s face.

Matthew growled and rubbed the sleeve of his lab coat over his goggles before reaching for even more snow. He grabbed the collar of Dominic’s shirt and pushed the snow filled hand beneath the garment. „Are you sorry yet?“ he cackled as he pulled the empty hand free.

„Yes, yes, have mercy on me, Master, please, I’m begging you.“ Dominic wheezed between giggles.

„Just this once,“ Matthew replied and pushed his goggles up into his hair again. He looked down at the man on the ground, blond hair messed up and sticking into all possible angles, broad grin showing the whitest teeth Matthew had ever seen.

Dominic sighed and reached up, his hands grabbing Matthew’s own messed up hair and pulled the scientist down. Before Matthew could react, he felt warm lips pressed against his own, a tongue stroking against his lips.

Matthew stared wide-eyed down, trying to see Dominic’s eyes and to figure out what the hell his assistant was playing at. But Dominic had his eyes closed. So all that Matthew could do was either pull away from this weird action or endure it.

However, he found that pulling away was not something he was prone to. So he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, extending his own tongue to meet Dominic’s. He moved his free hand into Dominic’s hair, tugging softly.

Eventually, he felt the need for fresh air and pulled his head back. Matthew gasped for air as he stared down at Dominic. His assistant grinned up at Matthew.

„What was this?“ Matthew asked and shifted his hand to stroke one thumb over Dominic’s swollen and red lips.

„Just a kiss,“ Dominic purred. He shivered and pushed himself into a sitting position, moving one pair of his legs into Matthew’s back to stop him from toppling over.

„I know what a kiss is,“ Matthew snapped.

Dominic laughed and let his forehead dip against Matthew’s. „I wasn’t too sure about that, Master. You seemed to not be well-versed with the art of love.“

Matthew huffed and pushed himself to stand. He reached down and grabbed Dominic’s arm to pull him up as well. Once Dominic stood, Matthew changed his hold, reaching down to grab the hand and pull Dominic inside again.

„Can we build a blanket fort in your bed?“

Matthew sighed. Dominic and his obsession with blanket forts. But after this evening’s events, Matthew had the feeling that he would have to get used to those childish things. „Yes,“ he replied. „But we’ll do it properly this time. I’ll draw the plans as soon as we’re back in the laboratory. We can’t have those constructions close to collapse any…“

His words were stopped when they had crossed the threshold and the door had fallen shut. Dominic grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, lips brushing against Matthew’s.

„No,“ Dominic whispered. „I am the master of blanket forts. You will listen to my instructions in the bed room.“

And when Dominic pressed his body against Matthew and lips found lips once more, Matthew found that he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
